Lost of Hope
by Soran
Summary: Elk has gotten in the way of Kites data drain, and is now in 'her' human form. Gender bender. ElkKite Au for a reason.
1. Lost of Hope

Soran: At this moment, all I can think about is potato's.  
  
Subaru: Mmm, potato's. ::Drools::  
  
Disclaimer: Now you got me thinking about potato's.  
  
Warnings: ::Sighs:: I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
Subaru: Baka's.  
  
Warnings: Whatever!!  
  
Subaru: ^.^!!  
  
Soran: ???  
  
Disclaimer: They don't own anything. We be rich-  
  
Subaru: We as in me and Soran.  
  
Disclaimer: Happy place, happy place. Anywho, THEY be rich, and......rich.  
  
Warnings: Where you got the idea of this subject I will not know.  
  
Soran: Like all subjects it popped into my mind.  
  
Subaru: Our.  
  
Soran: Whatever.  
  
Warnings: ::Sighs:: This fic will contain hent, lemons in later chapters, preg {Maybe}, attempted rape, adult content, AU, violence, and naughty language. E/K  
  
Notes: I'm not that far into the game, So I'm just plotting all this. {An: We} Shut up. This will seem really different, but hey it AU. The reason Elks name will be Tsucasa, is because in the Tv show, Tsucasa looks like Elk.  
  
Soran: We hope you enjoy.  
  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
'I need to hurry, Mia might log off soon. And I still have to fins aromatic grass.' {AN: I think thats how you spell it.} Elk sighed as he gazed around the dungeon like room. 'Oh god it smells in here. I need to hurry and get out of here. Why wouldn't Mia come with me? She must of had something important to do, I guess.' He sighed as he looked around again. 'Theres no more, I guess I should head back.'  
  
The wavemaster began to exit, when he saw something. 'Whats that? It looks like...Hey more aromatic grass!!' Elk ran over and grabbed the aromatic grass. He then felt the ground stir. "What was that?" The ground stopped. 'That was strange. Oh well, better go and find Mia.' He turned around, then the ground under him ripped open.  
  
He gasped. 'Its a data bug!!' The wavemaster was then tooken off his feet. He yelled as he connected with the wall. "Ow." He whispered out. He gazed up, then gasped. The data bug started to roar at him and then began to charge. Elk quickly got to his feet and began to run. 'I can't defeat it, its too strong.' He yelled as once again he collided with the wall. "Uh...That one hurt more." He used the wall for support and climbed back to his feet.  
  
He was swept off his feet again, this time hitting the ground. "Damn....Bug." He tried not to go unconscious, but his eyes wanted to close. 'I can't....Haven't saved for a long time.' He got to his feet and started to run away. 'Hopefully I can run this thing off, but he's fast. I can't keep healing forever.' He felt a cold claw wrap around him. He struggle, realizing he had dropped his weapon while running. "Let me go you bastard!!"  
  
It roared at him, then started to squeeze him. It became really hard to breathe. 'No!! Can't die!!!!!' The squeezing then stopped. He looked up, seeing the data bug roar at something in the distance. 'Kite!!!'  
  
He got up, ignoring the pain in his sides. The twin blader make it by him. "Are you Ok, Elk?"  
  
"Hurry, destroy it." The data bug charged them. Kite hit it a couple of times, then went to drain the bug. The data bug stared wide eyed, then roared again. It ran over to Elk, as the twin blader began the attack. Elk, being hurt, couldn't defend himself. He felt the cold claw wrap around him once again. By the time, Kite had already started the attack. He gasped as he saw a white light pass by them. 'Whats happening to me?!'  
  
Kite stared wide eyed as he finished off his attack. He quickly destroyed what was left of the data bug, then went over to Elk. Elk had longer hair now, covering his face. "Elk, are you alright?" The wavemaster didn't respond. "Elk?!" He nudged the wavemaster, but found out that he might be unconscious. He picked up Elk, noticing how light the wavemaster was. He got out of the dungeon and came to the city.  
  
He then saw Balmung. 'This is not the time.' He thought as the winged man walked over to him. "What do you want?" He groaned out.  
  
"I felt s source of power come from one of the dungeons, and it so happened you were at that dungeon." The winged man gazed at the figure in his arms. "Who's that?"  
  
"We were fighting a data bug, it took hold of Elk, and I did Data Drain and this is what happened to Elk."  
  
"You made Elk into his original form."  
  
"What do you mean?" He gazed at Elk.  
  
"That attack of yours, when used, it brings the original player to this world. Thats why there weaker."  
  
"So, in real life, this if Elk?"  
  
"Yes, in real life Elk is a girl." He looked up at Balmung, wide eyed.  
  
"Y-You..mean....Elk is a girl?!?!"  
  
"Thats what I said. Just look at Elk, she's a girl."  
  
"But....How does Elk get back the body she had in the game?"  
  
"Don't know, you deleted it. I'm not the one to answer that. I'm going now." With that, Balmung disappeared.  
  
'Oh no, I deleted Elk's character. I can't believe I did that to her.' He set her down on the ground. "Elk?"  
  
The dark blue haired teen awoke. "Oh, my head. What-Where am I?" Elk turned towards him. "Kite, what happened?" The wavemaster gasped as a femine voice spoke, and not her characters. Immediately she looked down, then stared wide eyed. "I'm....I'm."  
  
"Elk, I'm sorry I did this to you. I didn't see you, then by the time I did, I already set off my attack."  
  
"Its Ok....I'll just log off....then create something else." She smiled, then got up. She winced from where she was attacked. "Ouch, stupid monster." She then tried to log off. Kite was thinking about doing the same, but stopped when he notice Elk still there.  
  
"Elk, is there something wrong?"  
  
She stared at him, wide eyed. "I can't log off. It won't let me....I'm stuck here." She tried it again, but it failed once more. "I'm.....I'm.....Stuck here."  
  
"Theres got to be a way....Come on, maybe we could e-mail someone." He e-mailed everybody in his group, then put a message on the message board. "Its Ok, we'll find a way for you to get out of this." She nodded, becoming a little scared for not being able to return. "How about we go for a walk, that might get your mind off some of this?"  
  
"Sure...Yeah...Lets go." She put on a small smile, then the two began to walk around. 'Ok, so Kite used Data Drain, while that monster took me hostage, then by the time Kite was able to see me, he already set off his attack. So, my form in the real world was pulled into The World. I can't log out. Does that mean I'm stuck here.....Forever? Will I always looked like this, and not grow anymore? What about my body in the real world?......Was it pulled into The World, or am I like everyone else....In a coma? This is all strange....I don't understand.' She thought to herself.  
  
They both looked ahead, seeing a cat like figure. "Mia?" Asked Elk.  
  
Mia walked over to them both. "Hows it going? Got your e-mail Kite." She started to look around the wavemaster, "Hm, so your a girl. I wouldn't of guess. Hm, you have on your characters cloths, and you still have those marks...This is quite strange...The only thing really change was your hair got longer and you developed a femine figure." The wavemaster blushed. "Maybe I should of gone with you. So, why can't you log off?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you just die." She stared wide eyed.  
  
"I haven't saved in a long time."  
  
"Its better then being stuck here forever." Said Mia. She Smiled at them both. "Well, Since its getting darker out, I think I'll log off. I hope you find a way, Elk."  
  
Mia then disappeared. 'Whats wrong with Mia, she's usually here intill I log off.' Thought Elk. She pushed the thought away.  
  
"Elk, I'm going to log off and see if I can find any news about you in the real world. I'll be back soon." Said Kite. She nodded and watched the twin blader log off.  
  
'Great, not I'm alone.....In this place.' She sat down on a bench, and watched the people walk around. 'Soon, I'll be alone....Cause I can't log off.' She watched, intill only a few people were walking around. 'Am I the only one that can't log off?'  
  
She laid down on the bench, finding it the one of the only places she could rest. 'They should think about putting a hotel in here, or something around there.' She thought. She gently closed her eyes, not realizing she was being watched.  
  
"Maybe we should kidnap her, doesn't look like she's going anywhere." Said a teen twin blader. By him was a wavemaster. "Besides, we not going anywhere, at least not anytime soon."  
  
"Hm, why doesn't she have a weapon? Everybody always carries weapons around here." Said the wavemaster.  
  
"Doesn't matter. She's there, so might as well."  
  
Kite logged back in. He looked around the town, 'Where is she?' He started to walk around, then found the wavemaster on a bench. He quickly walked over to her. "Elk?" He shook her awake.  
  
"What?" She got up, yawning.  
  
"I heard about someone like you. Um..The name was Tsucasa, I think, but they said she disappeared, and they only found the head gear for The World, by her computer screen. On the computer screen there was nothing but white." He explained.  
  
"My name is Tsucasa in the real world. So, there was no traces of my body anywhere?"  
  
"No." She sighed, and laid back down on the bench.  
  
"I don't know what I can do."  
  
*************  
End of Chapter  
*************  
  
Soran: I completed the chapter.  
  
Subaru: We.  
  
Soran: Whatever!!  
  
Subaru: $57 says we won't get a review.  
  
Soran: Your on!!!  
  
Warnings: There goes another bet.  
  
Disclaimer: Yep. 


	2. A strange Cat

Soran: Yay, I got me a review!!!!!  
  
Subaru: ::Walking away::  
  
Soran: Then that means...::Glares at Subaru.:: I won the bet!!  
  
Subaru: T.T!! ::Starts to run away::  
  
Soran: Come back here!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: There they go.....Think they'll stop?  
  
Disclaimer: Doubt it......::Both are watching:: Oh yeah, my job. ::Coughs:: We don't-  
  
Subaru: ::Glaring at Disclaimer, while running in circles and trying to get away from Soran:: We, as in me and Soran.  
  
Disclaimer: ::Glares:: THEY, don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: You've got issues.  
  
Disclaimer: Well so does Subaru!!!!!  
  
Warnings: Look back to the first chapter.  
  
Note: Thanks Tsukasa-magic. They have bad spelling.  
  
Subaru & Soran: Shut up!!!!!  
  
Note: I will not saying further on with this chapter.  
  
Soran: ::Stops:: Good...Oh yeah. ::Continues to chase after Subaru:: You owe me money women!!!  
  
Subaru: But, I'm a guy.  
  
Soran: Whatever!!!!!  
  
*********  
Chapter 2  
*********  
  
It was starting to get darker out, and Elk wasn't to thrilled. Kite was by her though, to keep her company. But, he would also have to log off, and leave her alone. "It isn't fair!!!" She yelled out, making Kite jump. "Why did it have to happen to me?"  
  
"Elk....I'm sorry, Its all my falt-"  
  
"Why did I have to looking for aromatic grass?! I knew I should of logged off, then this wouldn't be such a-" She was cut off by Kite.  
  
"ELK!!!!!!!!!" She looked up at him. "It isn't your falt."  
  
"Yes it was!!!" She screamed. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her once.  
  
"Stop it Elk...Your not like this. Your usually shy around me, not screaming. I want to help you, but I can't if you keep screaming." She looked down, fighting off her tears. "I'm sorry, but you have to stop screaming." Some people stared at them. "Come on Elk, we can help you. Were your friends, we would do anything to help you." She nodded her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kite....I shouldn't of yelled at you....But, its hard on me. My computer body was data drain, then to make it worst, my real body came into 'The World', and to make That worst, I can't log off." She said.  
  
"I know its hard on you. Thats why I'm not logging off. You don't have any weapons, so its not safe for you to be here alone."  
  
"But....People will need you in the real world." She said.  
  
"People also need me here." He stroked her hair. "I can't leave you alone here. I'll wait intill someone logs in, then they can watch you."  
  
"Alright." She began to think. "But....People have their own business here, why would they want me to hang around them. I can't fight, so whats the point? They would always have to look after me-"  
  
"Elk, calm down." She nodded her head. "Come on, maybe we can find something to eat." She nodded then got up, following him.  
  
"Kite?" He looked behind him and stared at her. "What are you like...I mean in the real world?"  
  
"Hm, oh. Well..." He seemed to be in deep thought. "I look something like I do now, but with different clothes of course. Nothing much different then what I look like now."  
  
She nodded. "Were you surprised when you found out that I was a girl?"  
  
"Yeah...I thought you took your own body, then just changed the clothing's, and add some things. Thats why you had me shocked." He said.  
  
"We don't have to find something to eat, I'm not hungry at all." He sighed.  
  
"Sooner or later your going to get hungry." She nodded.  
  
"I'm just not up to eating. I really don't like to eat."  
  
"No wonder your so skinny." He put in, sighing. "We've got to find something to do."  
  
"How about, I learn to use a weapon? That way, I can be of some use!" Kite thought upon the subject, then smiled at her.  
  
"Alright, that would be a good idea. So, which weapon do you want to learn? You might have to wait for the player of you choice of weapon to come here. I only know how to use the twin blades."  
  
"That'll be fine. It doesn't matter what weapon it is, I want to learn as fast I can." She said. He nodded and the two headed towards the nearest blacksmith. He bought her the highest weapon they had, then handed it over to her.  
  
"Come on, we'll go to the easiest level, so it would be easy for you." She nodded and followed him.  
  
The two went to the level. Kite showed her how to use the twin blades. She learned fast, but it was difficult cause the monsters continued to attack her, and not him. The monsters knew she as an easy target, so they went after her. Kite, had to lower the % of monsters, so they wouldn't kill her.  
  
The two sat down, resting from battle. "Why don't you kill yourself? I mean, it would be better for you."  
  
"Not exactly." She turned towards him. "I'm afraid, if this body is really my own, then I will die....Completely." He stared wide eyed, but calmed himself down.  
  
"I don't want you to die. To tell you the truth, I've actually became fond of you. I admire you in so many ways, that I wished I could admire my own self in ways that I admire from you." She blushed, smiling. He looked up at the starts, knowing he wouldn't be able to count them all.  
  
"I've grown fond of you to." She whispered out. He smiled, then turned towards her. She was staring at the grass, blushing.  
  
"You learn fast, I admire that. It usually takes me forever to lean something." He chuckled.  
  
"I don't know why but, I....I like it....When your near me....Like how we are now....Just sitting....and talking." She couldn't help the dark blush that came across her face. "Kite, don't hate me but.......I really...really...Like you."  
  
He blushed, staring at her. She hadn't looked up at him, only staring at the grass and blushing. He placed a small smile on his face. "I like you to Elk."  
  
Her blushed got darker. Then, Blackrose came in. She stared at the two, noticing that they were blushing. "Uh, Kite, Elk?"  
  
They both looked up. Kite spoke. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I came to see what you were up to. Am I ruining anything?"  
  
"No, nothing." Said Kite, which made the younger teen frown.  
  
"Oh Ok. Well, I'm just going to go anyway, bye." She smiled then disappeared. Elk held back her tears, knowing it wasn't showing any bravery. 'I have to be brave, for myself.' She thought. 'But, he just said he liked me....Then he told Blackrose that it was nothing.' She calmed herself down.  
  
"Hey Kite, I'm just going to take a walk." She said, getting up.  
  
"I'll come with you-"  
  
"No. I want...some alone time." A frown came across his face, but he nodded.  
  
"Alright." He left her alone.  
  
She sighed, but moved to another server. She quickly went to the store, and bought her a wavemaster weapon. 'I'm not a twin blader, I'm a wavemaster.' She thought. 'I'll teach me myself.' She went to a dungeon, looking around for monsters.  
  
She quickly learned how to summon magic and everything else there is to be a wavemaster. 'I guess....He only likes me, not really likes me.' She thought. At the end of the dungeon she sat on the floor. 'So far this is the only place I can be, for now that is.'  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. "I wish, there was a place I could go to, just to be alone for awhile." She said quietly.  
  
Out of nowhere, a small cat appeared. Its face was painted with white and purple paint. It had on a straw hat, and wore what appeared to be farmer clothes. It floated in the air, just above her. "What?" She asked, standing up.  
  
'I know of a place, where you can be alone.' The cat told her, mentally.  
  
"You do? Where?"  
  
'Go to the edge of this wall, and you'll through it. When you do so, you'll be in the perfect place you thought of.' She nodded, and walked over to the wall. She placed her hands around it, trying to find that one spot. She gasped as her hand went through the dungeon wall. Soon, her whole body was through it.  
  
She gasped and looked around. It was a beautiful place. A giant stuffed bear floated by her. "Where am I?"  
  
'The place I go when I want to be alone.' Said the cat. The cat smiled at her, floating around her. 'You can come here, whenever you want.'  
  
"Thank you." Elk said.  
  
'All I wanted in this life was.....To have a friend.'  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 2  
***************  
  
Soran: ::Sniffs:: That was such a sad chapter.  
  
Subaru: Sheesh, you call that sad?! You have no idea what sad is.  
  
Soran: I was being sarcastic, you monkey.  
  
Subaru: I'm not a monkey!!  
  
Soran: ::Thinks:: Hey!!!!!! You still owe me money, you cheater!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: ::Watching Subaru and Soran run in circles:: There they go again.  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder if they'll stop.  
  
Warnings: Probably not.  
  
Disclaimer: Want to bet on it.  
  
Warnings: $98.  
  
Disclaimer: And $89 if they do stop.  
  
**Preview of Next Chapter**  
  
"This place, its comforting."  
  
'Remember, only you and me can stay here.' The small cat looked up at Elk.  
  
"Why?"  
  
'I will disappear, if you bring someone else here.' She gasped.  
  
"I don't want you to disappear. How about....When I leave here, to look around, you come with me?"  
  
The small cat smiled and nodded. 'That would be great. Oh, and before I forget, nobody can see me, except you, cause you trusted me.' 


End file.
